Transformers Huminated: Lost and Found
by TheWeasel027
Summary: The Humanformer Autobots must fight the Decepticons Lugnut and Blitzwing, who have come to Detroit searching for their leader Megatron. And they'll rip the city apart to find him.
1. The Search Begins

"Whew, it sure is cold," the climber, Jeff said.

"Hey, it was your idea to climb up here," his friend, Matt reminded.

"I thought it was yours!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Okay, it totally was mine," Matt laughed.

"Good thing we set up camp here. Got a radio saying there's a blizzard just a few—Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That," Jeff pointed. The snow cleared just enough for the two to see the wreckage of a large purple space ship with strange markings all over it.

"Woah, I've never seen anything like that in my—Look out!" The two ran away and hid just as a meteor smashed into the snow right on top of their camp. The meteor stood up and revealed itself to be a huge cyborg covered from head to toe in armor. He had an ocular device that had one eye on the front and two on either side, a cybernetic jaw, huge armor over his chest and arms that ended in three claws, and armor on his legs with two front toes and two back toes on each foot. A second man landed next to him.

"Careful you copper-clad klutz!" Blitzwing barked, "You stepped in something!" Lugnut looked under his foot at the remains of a soup pot. Blitzwing's head shook wildly, "But with a few dancing lessons, you'll be light on your feet like me. Cha cha cha." Blitzwing shuffled from side to side.

"Silence Blitzwing! I did not follow this beacon halfway across the galaxy for dancing lessons!" Lugnut bellowed, "This was Megatron's ship."

"Starscream never did have a knack for parking!" Blitzwing's head twitched.

"Curious," he said much more calmly, "Zis is also the same quadrant we last heard from Lockdown."

"Do not mention, that worthless bounty hunter," Lugnut growled, "He is a disgrace to the glorious name of Decepticon!"

"You fool! He was helping us take revenge against the Autobots for destroying Megatron!"

"No! Megatron lives! I can feel it. I believe only two things: The Decepticons will rule Cybertron. And Megatron will rule the Decepticons!" Lugnut dropped onto his knees, "Our glorious leader AWAITS!"

*******************************************************************

"Gyah! Oof!" Ratchet was smacked in the head by a black ball. He had jumped awake out of the bench and tripped on his own feet. He sat on the ground and rubbed his head.

"Time out!" Sari skated over, "Fan interference!"

"First off, I'm no fan of this childish sport," Ratchet corrected, "And second, the only interference is with my nap!"

"Yeesh, what a grouch," Sari giggled. She picked up the black ball and threw it back into the parking lot then skated after it with her hockey stick ready, "Game on!" Before she could hit it, Bumblebee stole it from her and made his way to the goal.

"He's breakin' away!" Bumblebee narrated, "The crowd goes wild! He shoots!" He smacked the ball to the goal. Bulkhead reached for it but missed. It was about to go in the net, but a trash-bot jumped in the way and caught it. Bumblebee stared in shock.

"Ooh, bad luck I guess," Sari shrugged.

"Was it really?!" Ratchet pointed an accusing finger at the AllSpark key sticking out of the trash-bot.

"Oops, how did that get there?"

"Sari, how many times do I have to tell you? That key is not a toy." The key glowed hot. "I said knock it off!"

"I'm not doing that!" The key shot a beam of energy pointing at two meteors speeding towards Earth. They crash landed near the downtown area. The shockwave could be felt throughout the entire city.

"This is not good," Ratchet frowned.

********************************************************************

"The objects of unknown origin struck without warning," the news man said. The copter-bots went a little closer to see what was hiding behind the cloud of dust. "Police are warning the public not to panic." A large, three-clawed hand jumped out and grabbed the camera-bot. Lugnut arose from the crater.

"Gah! These are not the Autobots!" he shouted angrily. He crushed the camera-bot.

"Perhaps one of their droids?" Blitzwing suggested, crawling out of the crater.

"Then where could they be?!"

Blitzwing shook his head wildly. His pupils constricted and his mouth drew into a wide grin. "Ha ha! I have an idea! Let's ask him!" Blitzwing pointed at a construction worker who was shivering in fear.

"YOU THERE!" Lugnut stared straight at the worker with his cybernetic eye. "What have you done with our beloved leader Megatron?! TALK!" The worker backed into the wall and cowered in the corner.

"Please don't kill me!" he pleaded, "I've got a wife and kids!"

"Oh look!" Blitzwing laughed and pointed at the man's pants, "Someone forgot to wear their diapers! AHAHAHA!"

"He is useless!" Lugnut, in his anger, slammed his fist into a support beam. The beam bent, causing the above floor to crack. One of the pieces broke off and bonked Blitzwing on the head.

"Lugnut! You bungling idiot!" Blitzwing rubbed his head through his helmet, "I ought to rip off your arms and pummel you to death with them!" Lugnut sighed.

*******************************************************************

"It's about time they came for me," Megatron remarked, "But can they be trusted? After all, I've already been betrayed by one of my own."

*******************************************************************

"Did you hear?" Prowl asked, "Those Decepticons are looking for us."

"Then let's go kick their butts!" Sari exclaimed. She was about to run to the Auto-Rover, but Ratchet stopped her.

"Sari, you stay here," Ratchet said.

"But I wanna—"

"We barely held our own against one Decepticon. And we're not about to risk your life against two."

"Ratchet's right," Optimus agreed, "It's too dangerous. We need to lure them away from innocence."

"But aren't we innocent?" Bumblebee injected.

"Autobots roll out!" Optimus led the Autobots onto the Auto-Rover. Sari was about to sneak on board, but Ratchet once again stopped her.

"Sari, go home. And stay there." The door shut and the Auto-Rover left for the construction site.

"You sound just like my dad!" Sari stuck out her tongue.


	2. Megatron Calls

Lugnut and Blitzwing wreaked carnage on the construction site. Blitzwing blasted apart a crane causing it to fall and crush anything in its path. Lugnut ripped apart building support beams causing some parts to collapse.

"Autobots! Show yourselves cowards! And face your doom!" Lugnut lifted a gas truck and was about to throw it when the Autobots arrived on the incomplete building's rooftop.

"We heard you were looking for us," Optimus challenged.

"But how's about we skip the doom part?" Bumblebee pleaded. Lugnut threw the gas truck at them. Optimus jumped into the air, pulled out his ion axe, and sliced through the truck in a flip. The heat from the ion energy caused the gas to ignite and explode. Optimus landed behind Lugnut. Lugnut was about to attack, but Prowl and Bumblebee struck first. Bumblebee shot with his stingers, while Prowl threw his shuriken. Blitzwing fired his heat cannon and incinerated the shuriken. Prowl and Bumblebee landed and jumped out of the way just as another blast incinerated some wood.

"Way to whiff! Torchie!" Bumblebee ducked behind a pillar.

"Ze name is Blitzwing! And I'm just getting warmed up!" Blitzwing shot laser bullets that ripped apart Bumblebee's and then Prowl's hiding spot. Lugnut howled and got on all fours. Slots opened up on his back and shoulders. Small rockets burst out of them. Before they could impact, Ratchet held them in a magnetic field.

"I can't hold em off!" he proclaimed.

"Then I'll just have to shove him off!" Bulkhead charged right at Lugnut. Lugnut grabbed him by the wrist and threw him into a beam.

"Fool!" Lugnut proclaimed, "No one moves Lugnut!"

"Hold still Autobot!" Blitzwing fired at Bumblebee, but he was dodging left and right.

"Why don't you just chill out!" Bumblebee suggested. Blitzwing's scowl softened into a calmer face.

"As you wish," Blitzwing fired a blue beam at the ground. The beam froze a layer of ice on the ground. Bumblebee slipped and slid right to Lugnut's feet.

"Now, where is our glorious leader?" Lugnut demanded, "Where is Megatron?!" Lugnut slammed his foot down over Bumblebee, but Optimus used his grapplers to pull him out of the way as the foot shattered the ice.

"The big scary dude?" Bumblebee remembered, "Uhh, didn't he turn into a fireball somewhere over Cleveland?"

"I-It's a lie! MEGATRON LIVES!" Lugnut denied. The fingers on his right hand bent and folded backwards. A small red pad grew out of his palm. Small rockets on his feet activated and shot him into the air. Lugnut slammed his fist into the ground. On impact a huge explosion traveled outward and engulfed the construction site.

********************************************************************

The Autobots groaned in pain. Lugnut burst out of the crater he'd created. Blitzwing followed and rubbed his head.

"Lugnut, if I've told you once, I have told you a thousand times," Blitzwing mumbled, "Give me some warning before you use ze punch!"

********************************************************************

"Blitzwing is a bit unstable," Megatron commented, "but Lugnut seems to remain truly loyal. Transmit on Lugnut's frequency only."

*******************************************************************

"_Lugnut, You're loyalty has been rewarded,"_ a voice on Lugnut's comlink said, _"I am here."_ Lugnut recognized the voice as his master's. Megatron.

"Master…Where are you?" Lugnut asked.

"_Rest assured my servant. I am close at hand."_

"Who are you talking to?" Blitzwing demanded.

"Megatron calls! We must find him!"

"But ze Autobots—!"

"Are unimportant! Megatron AWAITS!" Lugnut wrapped his arms around Blitzwing and flew off.

"That was…" Ratchet mumbled, "different."

*****************************************************************

"Let go of me! You deranged Decepticon!" Blitzwing struggled.

"No! the master calls!" Lugnut refused.

"Oh! And zey say _I'm_ the crazy one?!" Blitzwing grinned. He head butted Lugnut. Lugnut returned it and sent Blitzwing falling and screaming all the way down. Blitzwing tried to control his fall using his jets, but slapped into a building wall. He crashed into the ground. Lugnut landed next to him.

"What in sparks' gotten into you?!" Blitzwing barked.

"I heard him," Lugnut explained, "I heard our master's voice."

"Maybe I should clean out your ears, WITH MY FISTS! I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" Just then, sirens blared in the distance. Blitzwing looked at the approaching cop cars. "Except zat. The Autobots must have called in reinforcements. We should lay low until we are able to determine zeir strength and numbers."

"Hide?! I will not hide! I will stand proud and shout Megatron's name to the heavens!"

"_Oh for Primus' sake. Lugnut, you thick skulled idiot! We don't need to attract any unnecessary attention!"_ Megatron reminded.

"Oh, yes, yes, master. I understand. We shall 'lay low.'"

"Now, how shall we dispose of our incoming friends? I like ze idea of freezing them," Blitzwing twitched, "No! I shall blow zem apart with my fire cannon!" twitch, "No, I will freeze zem. Blow zem apart! Freeze. Fire! Ice. Fire! Ice. FIRE! Ice."

"HURRY UP AND PICK BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!" Lugnut roared.

"Oh! Ha ha! I have an idea! I'll do both! Ahahaha!" Blitzwing cackled. Blitzwing fired an ice beam at the ground. The cars slid over the road and crashed into each other and their surroundings. Blitzwing then used his fire cannon to blast apart random cars. Within thirty seconds, half of the cop cars had crashed, and the other half had been blasted into scraps.

"Well that certainly was fun!" Blitzwing snickered.

"Quiet, it's time to leave." Lugnut flew away followed by Blitzwing.


	3. Voices and Visions

"Oh, my aching everything," Bulkhead groaned.

"You're lucky you're still alive after facing those Decepticons," Ratchet finished tying down Bulkhead's bandages.

"Speaking of which," Bumblebee injected, "I think one of em's got a screw loose."

"Just one?" Prowl replied.

"Crazy or not, we still can't risk them getting their hands on the AllSpark," Ratchet reminded.

"Ratchet's right," Optimus agreed, "And we can't endanger any more lives. We'll have to speed up the repairs on our ship and go somewhere safe."

"But," Bulkhead interrupted, "we can't just pick up and go. How'll we break the news to Sari?"

"She's a big girl," Bumblebee said, "She'll understand."

********************************************************************

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sari wailed.

"I think she's taking it well," Bumblebee whispered to Prowl.

"Sari, please try to understand," Optimus implored, "We're doing it for the safety of you and all the other civilians."

"It's only a matter of time before more Decepticons find us," Prowl reminded.

"So?!" Sari pouted.

"Grow up kid!" Ratchet barked, "The only way to protect you, and the AllSpark, is to go."

"We're running out of time Sari," Optimus said, "Ratchet can't fix the ship in time without the help of you and your key."

"Lemme get this straight," Ratchet said, "You want _me_ to spend the next few hours _alone_, on a ship, at the bottom of Lake Erie, with this…_little_ BRAT?!"

"_Well_," Sari retorted, "_I'm_ not helping you leave. And I'm definitely not helping some grumpy OLD DUDE!"

"Like it or not, you guys are partners; allies; _friends_!" Optimus reminded, "That's an order." Ratchet and Sari growled at each other.

*******************************************************************

"Okay everyone, we're going to have to get to the ship," Optimus told the Autobots, "And because the Auto-Rover is too noticeable, we'll have to do so on foot."

"Uh, yeah," Bumblebee raised a hand, "How're we supposed to do that exactly?"

"Ratchet's modified our armor so it can work underwater. It'll protect us from hypothermia, pressure, and supply oxygen."

"Why does no one ever tell me these things?"

"Because you break everything you touch," Ratchet growled.

"So wait, you can build us armor _and_ make it work underwater, but you won't let me so much as look at a cycle?!"

"Nope," Ratchet crossed his arms. Bumblebee frowned.

*******************************************************************

"Vat a strange place," Blitzwing stared down at the cars and people in the streets from a blimp, "Just look at zem."

"Will you shut up for just two minutes?!" Lugnut begged, "I can't hear myself think!"

"You mean you can't hear zose voices in your head," Blitzwing mumbled.

"_Lugnut."_

"What was that?"

"I said, 'you mean you can't hear zose voices in your head.'"

"No not you!" Lugnut got on his knees, "What is your command master?"

"_There is a key which has been charged with the power of the AllSpark," _Megatron instructed, _"I am uploading a sample of its unique energy signature into your scanners. Follow it, and I will be able to make my triumphant return."_

"Yes, yes master. I will not fail! You destiny will be FULLFILLED!" Lugnut jumped off the blimp and flew away. Blitzwing followed after him.

"Ugh, here ve go again," Blitzwing hummed.

******************************************************************

The Autobots walked through the tall grass of the Lake Erie watershed during midnight.

"How much longer is it?" Bumblebee groaned.

"We're almost there," Optimus assured.

"Hurry up, kid," Ratchet told Sari.

"I forgot my bathing suit," Sari said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, try this," Ratchet placed an Autobot symbol on her chest. Metallic fibers burst out and wrapped around her forming a wet suit. She sniffed the inside of the helmet.

"Ugh, even this smells like old," she made a disgusted face.

"Can we try this without the _attitude_?"

"_No_." Sari's key suddenly glowed hot and pointed a beam of light at several approaching missiles. "Incoming!" The missiles bombarded the ground around them. Lugnut and Blitzwing appeared overhead.

"You two go!" Optimus ordered Ratchet and Sari, "We'll hold em off!" Ratchet picked up Sari and activated his armor. The metal slid out of his back pack and over his body. He was about to jump in a tributary stream when one of the missiles hit it causing it to freeze over. The ice traveled through the stream and into the Lake freezing it over. Lugnut fired several rounds at the Autobots driving them out onto the ice.

"Shouldn't we be running in the other direction?" Bumblebee suggested.

"Prepare to perish Autobot filth!" Lugnut fired two missiles at Ratchet. Ratchet skidded to a halt. The missiles hit right in front of him and shattered the ice.

"Hang on kid!" Ratchet jumped from the ice and into the water. The remaining Autobots stood on the edge. The part of the ledge they stood on broke off.

"Autobots! Suit up now!" Optimus ordered. The Autobots activated their armor mid-fall. They were fully suited just before they hit the freezing water.

"No!" Lugnut cried.

"You bungling moron! You just helped them escape!" Blitzwing insulted.

********************************************************************

"Think we lost them?" Prowl asked. Just then, Blitzwing and Lugnut dropped down in front of them. Blitzwing wore his own version of the armor, and Lugnut did not need any assistance thanks to his cybernetics.

"Actually, I think we're in over our heads," Bumblebee gasped, "_Way_ over our heads." Lugnut fired several rockets out of his back. The Autobots ducked behind the wreckage of a sunken ship as the rockets pummeled the area. Optimus got an idea. He ran out from behind his cover and pulled out his axe.

"Where are you going?!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"To even the odds!" Optimus activated his axe. He planted one foot firmly on the ground and turned on the axe's rocket. The axe propelled him in a circle. Optimus set the axe against the ground causing it to kick up huge amounts of dirt into the water creating a smokescreen.

"Cowards! Come out and face your inevitable fate!" Blitzwing barked.

"Come on in and make us!" Bumblebee challenged.

"I will crush you bone by bone!" Blitzwing charged in.

"Blitzwing!" Lugnut called and went in after him, "Wait!"

"You cannot hide forever!"

"Who's hiding?" Prowl appeared behind Blitzwing and threw some shuriken right at his head. They stuck in his helmet.

"Coward! Come back and fight like a man!" Blitzwing ripped the shuriken out of his helmet. Prowl then disappeared. Blitzwing was about to go after him, but Bumblebee jumped on his back and stung him in the back. Blitzwing howled in pain and swam after him. Meanwhile, Lugnut searched through the cloud of dust for an opponent. Just then he picked up someone with his sensors.

"My targeting sensors have not failed me," Lugnut punched the shadow right in the face. Lugnut focused on who he'd just hit. "Blitzwing?!"

"Exactly whose side are you on?" Blitzwing frowned and rubbed his cheek.

****************************************************************

"Didn't think we forgot about cha? Did you old friend?" Ratchet rubbed the ship's control panel.

"Who are you talking to?" Sari asked.

"The ship of course."

"Riiight. So you catch the crazies from that demented Decepticon?"

"You're about as much help as a broken leg."

"You don't want my help? Fine! Well I don't wanna help my friends leave! Or _you_ either!" Sari stomped off. As soon as she walked into the storage bay, she started to slump with a sad frown. She banged on the wall.

"It's not fair!" A small panel opened up revealing circuitry. "Of course! If I should _accidentally_ pull some wires so the ship won't fly, everyone would have to stay." She giggled happily as she yanked several wires out. She started to walk away when her key glowed and pulled her to the circuit board. "What the?! No! Hey! Stupid key!" she struggled as hard as she could, but the key was stronger. It inserted itself into the panel. The wires snaked back into their positions. The panel closed, and Sari was thrown away in front of the AllSpark.

"What's the big idea?!" Sari exclaimed. The AllSpark's box opened up. The AllSpark portrayed a vision. There was her key and the shadow of a broken corpse. They two swirled together, and in a flash of light a huge man dropped down in front of her.

"No," she gasped, "Who are you?" The silhouette reached for her. "Stay away from me!" Sari ran to a door and opened it. Too late she realized that it was an airlock. Water rushed in and carried her away in the current. Ratchet appeared and grabbed her.

"Sari! Hang on!" Ratchet forced himself to the control panel and shut the door. The water level dropped. Sari looked around for the man. He was gone. It must've been a vision. But it was so real.

"Sari," Ratchet placed a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" Sari hugged him and dug her face into his belly.

"Oh Ratchet! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, "I tried to stop you from leaving, but the key wouldn't let me! It knew."

"I understand," Ratchet assured, "I've become surprisingly attached to this place and its people. Especially you."

"You have?"

"If anything were to ever happen to you at the hands of the Decepticons," Ratchet trailed off, afraid to think of it. "That's why we have to leave!" He closed his eyes. "I'd never forgive myself."

"How can I help?" Sari eagerly asked.

******************************************************************

Ratchet typed in on a panel. The door slid open. Air rushed out. Ratchet led Sari into the room.

"What is this room?" she asked.

"This ship was once a military vessel," Ratchet took some boxes off a chair, "but its weapons were disabled when it was put into maintenance use. But if we can reactivate them, we just might stand a chance against the Decepticons."

********************************************************************

"_Lugnut! Don't get distracted!"_ Megatron instructed, _"I want the AllSpark!"_

"Yes," Lugnut agreed, "I will not fail you. Master." Lugnut activated his Punch. He slammed his fist into the ground. The cloud of dust was swept away. The Autobots could now be clearly seen.

"Oh! Peek-a-boo!" Blitzwing exclaimed with a huge grin, "I SEE YOU!" Blitzwing cackled wildly as he blasted his cannon at the Autobots blowing them away.

********************************************************************

Sari pushed her key into the control panel. The screens and panels immediately activated and flashed lights.

"Yes!" Ratchet and Sari exclaimed at once.

"_Ratchet! We can't hold them much longer!"_ Optimus told them.

"Draw them closer to the ship!" Ratchet instructed.

********************************************************************

Bumblebee gasped in horror as one of Blitzwing's charges struck right in front of him. The huge explosion blew him backwards and sent pain shooting through his body. Optimus caught him.

"Ratchet have you lost it?! We're supposed to be keeping them _away_ from the AllSpark!" Optimus reminded.

"_Trust me! I've got a plan!"_

"I hope it's a good one. Autobots! Fall back!" The Autobots started to swim back to the ship.

"Run you sniveling cowards!" Blitzwing taunted and chased after the Autobots with Lugnut following, "I'll crush you all with my bare hands! I'll tear you limb from limb! I'll use your skulls as trophies!" He fired at the Autobots who took cover behind a ship.

"There it is!" Lugnut pointed at the ship, "I can sense it. The prize is almost within our grasp!"

*********************************************************************

"Now!" Ratchet pulled a lever.

********************************************************************

The ship's exterior morphed and shifted. A large gun emerged from the ship and pointed right at Lugnut and Blitzwing.

"Slag," Lugnut muttered before the gun blasted them right through the water, through the ice, and through the air. They splashed a landing in the water and floated.

********************************************************************

"Lugnut?!" Megatron gasped before the screen went blank, "What's happening down there?! Report blast you! REPORT!"

********************************************************************

"Ow! Careful with that! It's a tender area," Bumblebee mumbled.

"Don't be such a big baby," Sari frowned. Bumblebee pouted. Sari pushed her key into his chest.

"Say, while I'm down here, you think you could use that key on some of my stuff? I've always wanted to play 'Mega Bash Warriors' with _super_ high-definition!"

"This key isn't a toy Bumblebee. We're gonna need its power to repair the rest of your ship!"

"Okay, okay! Yeesh. You sound just like Ratchet."

"Atta girl," Ratchet laughed.

"Don't be in such a hurry to get rid of us," Bulkhead said.

"Even with your key, it'll take a while to repair the ship. That attack mode switch took a lot out of it. So we might have to be here for a long, long time," Ratchet smiled. Sari wanted to smile, but there was something else still on her mind.

"Uh, Ratchet? There's something else," she said, "The AllSpark. It gave me a vision. There was my key, and a scary guy, and he went after me. That's why I panicked."

"I see. I've got a bad feeling about all this," Ratchet said.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"Our home attacks us. The Dinobots. Nanosec and the Destronium. Soundwave. And now this," Ratchet counted the events on his fingers, "There's something going on around here. I've got a feeling something's gonna happen soon enough. And when it does, it won't be good."

********************************************************************

"Ungh! Someone help! Gimme a hand! Or a foot! Oh! How bout a pelvis?!" Blitzwing begged the sky.

"Oh master I have failed you!" Lugnut moaned, "Show me a sign that you forgive me!" As if answering their prayers, a figure dropped down from the sky.

"I'll help you," Starscream sneered, "but only if you pledge _undying_ allegiance to _me_!"


End file.
